


Cathartic

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, if you want to call just trying to forget everything by making out romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: She broke free of the kiss and gasped for air, “This is wrong.”“I know,” he answered kissing her neck, “and I don’t care.”An alternate version of The New Titans issue #79 where Slade and the gang seek refuge at Dayton Manor. Stressed over what has happened to Joseph, Slade finds release in an unlikely source. Slade Wilson/ Arella (Raven's Mom)
Relationships: slade wilson/arella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cathartic

The strange group stumbled through the large oak doors of Dayton manor. Deathstroke was the last one to enter and simply surveyed as Terry collapsed into a chair, both mental and physical exhaustion weighing him down. Slade heard Arella sigh and recline herself against a column. The last couple of days had been incredibly long and the lack of sleep clearly showed. Even Pantha, who complained about coming here in the first place, seemed to be slowly lowering herself onto a plush rug. They were not the only ones feeling worn though. On the ride over, Slade found himself dozing off several times. As enhanced as his body may be, it still had limits and required a nights rest.

Dayton finished speaking with a maid who quickly scurried off into another room. Facing the group, he began to speak with tired eyes, "I have just sent Alisha to inform the rest of the staff of your presence. They will begin preparing dinner immediately. In the meantime, there are multiple showers upstairs for anyone who would like to freshen up. If there is anything you require just ask," he paused a moment before adding solemnly, "I know it will be hard, but everyone, do try and get some rest. We can't help anyone if we are in poor condition."

Dayton was saying that to them as much as he was himself. Slade knew the rich man would be hardly relaxing as his mind would be filled with worry for his son Garfield.

"I think…I'll take a shower," Terry said slowly rising from the seat, "A long, cold shower…" He walked off staring blankly ahead of him. He wasn't taking Donna's disappearing well at all. He was almost like a chicken with its head cut off, frantic and incapable of thinking clearly. Slade worried too, but he couldn't afford to lose his composure. If so then he might as well give up on his son now and let everyone believe that he is responsible for-

His thoughts were interrupted by Arella's quiet voice as she hurried over to catch the elevator with Terry, "I need some air."

"This is a waste of time. I should be hunting those beests and making them pay!" Pantha growled though she didn't move from her spot.

Slade was getting enough of this feline.

"Pantha," he said with a straight face, "-shut up," and moved towards the stairs.

With sore muscles, the mercenary began climbing the carpeted steps. He needed to be alone. He needed to think, needed to plan. Joe-his son- was the one behind everything, or so it appeared to everyone else. But he knew better! His son was gentle, kind to a fault! There must be a reason for his son acting so uncharacteristically and he had every intention of finding out.

Memories of the Jackal holding a knife to his youngest son's throat played through his mind, tauntingly reminding him of his failure. Slade ground his teeth together. He had failed his son once, but he would not again.

His mind countered with images of Grant's used up body, lying limp in his arms. No, he would not be left to feel guilty for that. His son's own stupidly had led to his death! That was not his fault!

Then why did he feel otherwise?

He had to pry himself free from the painful grip of the past. His frustration peaked and he found his gloved hands balled into tight fists.

Slade had to get outside. Now. The stairs came to a stop and the mercenary marched to the closest exit door, swinging it open with more force than necessary. A gasp sounded a few feet away from him and his eye snapped in its direction.

Arella stood at the edge of the building looking over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. Her hands, which had been raised above her head, slowly lowered back to her sides. What had she been doing?

"Slade?" she said somewhat out of breath, "You frightened me."

Stepping out onto the terrace he approached the woman ignoring her comment, "Were you praying?" It was the most logical assumption.

"I…I was trying to contact Azar, but she did not answer," Arella admitted, clasping her hands together in front of her chest and looking down at the ground, "With her guidance, I know I could be of more use to my daughter and everyone else…"

Slade remained quiet. There were no words that could comfort her right now. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to his mask and removed it. The crisp, night air whipped against his exposed face and he welcomed it. The feeling kept him grounded in the present and chased away nightmares of the past.

He felt Arella's eyes return to his face, almost as if she was examining it. Slade did not say anything and let her scrutinize him. At last she looked away and returned her gaze to the cityscape.

"You know," Arella said, "your son is very clever. He helped save my daughter from Trigon."

Slade looked at her. Outlined by her dark, wavy hair, her face appeared soft, caring. But why was she bringing this up? Using her powers of empathy, had she reached out to sense his feelings? Was she trying to…comfort him? He did not need someone to coddle him.

"Even when no one else knew Raven was being controlled by Trigon, Jericho realized something was wrong," she continued, "So he jumped into her body and found her soul to be corrupted with Trigon's evil."

"I know. He sent me letters retelling what had transpired." Slade said, recalling the curvy handwriting of his son, "He had talked quite fondly of your daughter. I half expected them to become lovers."

"No…at least not then. She couldn't allow herself to love. Raven had been trained to contain her emotions or they would release the evil inside her."

The evil inside her…

"Do you think Trigon has returned?" he asked, trying to contain any feelings of hope.

She shook her head, "No, I would have sensed him."

Feeling his frustration bubble to the surface again, Slade turned away from Arella, "Damn. That could have explained the change in Joe," he walked over to a small patio set and placed his hands on the table's surface, "Because something has changed him…or is controlling him."

He heard Arella's heels click against the pavement before a hand was placed on his shoulder, "You believe he is being controlled?"

He abruptly turned around and grabbed her hand in a tight grip. Everyone, even Titans claiming to be his friends, believed his son was the one doing these horrible things! Had they not known the boy at all? Finally something inside him snapped, "Of course! You know Joe, he's not like this! You heard him talking! He hasn't been able to utter a word since he was a kid!" Usually, Slade had total control of his emotions, but in this moment he found words cascading from his mouth, "I saw his throat get split open! Vocal cords don't just grow back! And Joe's incapable of evil! He wouldn't hurt his friends much less kill anyone! He's not like Gra-"

Slade stopped. Both were quiet, hearing nothing but the quiet murmur of the night life below.

To his surprise, Arella did not seem fazed by his outburst. Instead of reacting violently, she spoke to him softly, words full of compassion, "I know."

His anger seemed to ebb away, leaving him feeling oddly numb.

Slade looked down at the petite hand he was crushing. Loosening his grip, he went to draw back only for her to not let go.

"Before…you were going to say he's not like Grant weren't you?"

A breeze caught her hair and cape, making them flutter gently.

Arella may not have the power to fight, but she made up for it. He found her easy to talk with. Topics he wouldn't dare speak a word about to anyone else came smoothly when conversing with her.

"My eldest son took after me and that's what killed him, but Joey's different. His more like his mother."

"His mother…have you told her?"

Told her? He hadn't told Wintergreen yet, much less Addie. He didn't even want to imagine how that conversation would go. Slade knew he'd have to tell his ex-wife eventually, but not yet.

"I'll tell her when this is all over."

When Joe was safe.

Focusing back on Arella, Slade had not realized how close they were standing. It appeared she had just noticed this as well.

"It's getting late," she breathed, "We should probably go inside."

"Probably." He said, his one eye dropping down to observe the way her outfit gently hugged her body. She starred at him and began to bring her face closer to his, but stopped. Arella closed her eyes and Slade caught sight of the way she ever so slightly shook her head and stepped back to move away. Or she would have had he not reached out and pulled her back against him.

"What are you doing?" she said, barely above a whisper. He could feel her heart beat faster against his chest.

Perhaps it was the built up stress. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep. Perhaps it was the night air. Perhaps it was the way she had looked at him. Whatever the reason was, he found himself leaning down to her willingly parted red lips. Their lips brushed each other, a moments hesitation, before fully connecting. Arella gripped his shoulders as he caressed the small of her back.

The kiss started light, but quickly deepened. He bit at her lip and forced his tongue inside her. She moaned lightly and pressed against him harder. Her hands worked their way into his hair and he found himself getting lost in their passion. In this he could focus on nothing, but her.

She broke free of the kiss and gasped for air, "This is wrong."

"I know," he answered kissing her neck, "and I don't care."

"W-we can't," she protested again.

"Then why aren't you moving away?"

"You are-we are not thinking straight. Our children-"

"For five minutes I'd like to think of something else, Arella." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "For five minutes I would like to think about something more…pleasant."

Her eyes starred into his, examining him, seemly looking into his soul-or whatever he had that resembled such a thing- before leaning in again.

The next few minutes passed by with the two embracing and exploring each other in the quiet of the night. Slade could not say it was passionate. Not really, but it was mutually cathartic and did wonders to refresh his mind. This would be something never mentioned again. Both knew that.

Later he'd deal with his son. Later he'd deal with telling his ex-wife. Later he'd deal with everything else. Right now, though, he would focus on the woman in front of him.

**A/N: I found this fic that I wrote in 2016. There is so little Slade content out there I decided I'd go ahead and share it. I really have no clue why I wrote this back then, but here it is. Hope you found some enjoyment in it!**


End file.
